Elpy Story
by NiallSHV
Summary: la historia del pekeño archmage wizzz y su aventura XD


Habia una ves un Elpy de 2 metros que vivia a unos kilometros de la aldea Din en la isla Ashenvale, este Elpy era considerado el rey de los Elpys ya que tenia mas de 1000 a os y era una criatura muy s bia hasta el punto de poder comunicarse con las personas de la aldea.

Las personas consideraban que hablar con esta criatura les daba suerte pero era difisil lograrlo ya que el Elpy no le gustaba hablar con humanos pero aun asi muchos emprendian un viaje para llegar a el territorio de los Elpys llamado Nayru pero debian atravesar el peligroso pantano Farore plagado de moustros muy poderosos que se comian a sus victimas.  
>Un dia un mago llamado Wizzz decidio ir en busca del rey de los Elpys ya que su hermana mayor Inookei habia caido en una enfermedad misteriosa la cual no tenia tratamiento y un conjuro de curacion con suerte podria salvarla.<br>Wizzz compro todo lo nesesario para el viaje y partio sin mas, camino durantes horas hasta llegar al pantano Farore, el lugar se veia horrible, arboles muertos, agua estancada con plantitas flotantes, niebla ligeramente espesa y uno que otro charquito con sangre en el piso.  
>El mago penso "No moutros, no problema =3" pero cuando empezo a cruzar el pantano aparecio una cosa con cuchillas gigantes en sus manos, Wizzz asustado cayo al suelo pero se levanto rapidamente y empezo a atacar con su magia de fuego.<br>Aunque le causaba da o el moustro de las cuchillas se asercaba rapidamente asique rapidamente invoco a su amigo canino Kot the Dog y se monto rapidamente para escapar del moustro adentrandose mas adentro en el pantano. No fue de las mas brillantes ideas ya que despues de haber perdido a el primer moustro aparecieron otros 2 que lucian mas amenazantes.  
>Wizzz solo podia confiar en la velocidad de su amigo canino por lo que siguieron corriendo pero su escape no les duro mucho ya que Kot the Dog tropezo con un tronco y callo junto con el mago a el agua estancada del pantano, los moutros no tardaban en llegar y todo parecia perdido para el mago y su amigo canino.<br>La salida del pantano no estava muy lejos pero Kot the Dog se habia lastimado la pata al chocar y caer, el mago lo desimvoco para salvarlo y corrio tan rapido como pudo para salir del pantano, Wizzz penso "Si salgo de su zona capas que me dejen de perseguir =D".  
>Al llegar a la salida los moustros no se detubieron y el mago grito "FUUUUUUUU!" mientras se asercaban a el cada ves mas y mas.<br>El maguito cobarde diviso a una persona mas adelanta, un guerrero de espadas dobles. Wizzz corrio pasando por al lado del guerrero diciendole "CORREE!, MOUSTROS!, FUUUUU! D=" pero el guerrero no corrio.  
>Este guerrero se coloco en una pose de ataque y al asercarse los moustros, con unos movimientos rapidos de sus espadas .se detubieron y calleron al piso muertos.<br>Asombro en la cara de Wizzz por ver a alguien con tales habilidades, se aserco a el guerrero jadeando por tanto correr y gritar y sin mas le pregunto " Como... te... llamas? ._." y el guerrero contesto "Cheto ;D". El maguito solo dijo "Gracias :$" y siguio su camino alejandose lentamente de el guerrero.  
>No faltaba mucho para llegar a Nayru y hablar con el rey de los Elpys solo 1 kilometro mas de agonizante caminata.<br>Finalmente llego con 13 ampollas en sus pies, vio un peke o Elpy y no dudo en desirle "Hey! vos conejito! LLEVAME CON TU REY O TE COMBIERTO EN CONEJO ASADO PARA ALIMENTAR A KOT! D:".  
>El peke o Elpy asustado corrio llorando, *Mente de Wizz: Creo que me pase un poquito ._.*<br>Al siguiente Elpy que aparecio intento perdirle de una manera mas amable que le llevara con su rey, "Peke o Elpy bonito, si me llevas con tu rey te doy mi helado de chocolate que es mi postre de hoy =D", el Elpy muy feliz accedio a llevar al mago.  
>Una ves llegaron al castillo de pasto y ramas del rey de los Elpys, el mago le dio un pote de helado al Elpy peke o y este feliz se fue a su casa-arbusto.<br>Entro en el castillo sin mas ya que los Elpys no tenian puertas por que no tenian pulgares, paso a paso se adentro y en las sombras alcanzo a ver una sombra enorme con 2 ojos violetas y gigantes diriguiendo su mirada al mago.  
>Wizzz trago saliva y dijo firmemente "Rey Eply! he venido aqui a pedirte ayuda", el Elpy enorme miraba desinteresado, "Mi hermana mayor esta enferma y solo si me diriges la palabra tendre una esperanza de salvarla".<br>El rey se dio la vuelta y lo ignoro, Wizzz solo le quedaba una opcion... sacrificar su helado de postre para el dia siguiente, "REY ELPY! TE OFRESCO MI ULTIMO POTE DE HELADO A CAMBIO DE QUE ME DIGAS ALGO! :I"  
>Sin pensarlo 2 veses el Rey le dijo "HELADOO! DAME DAME DAME!" y Wizzz al escuchar que su voz fue dirigida a el, extendio su brazo con el pote de helado abierto y el Elpy enorme lo deboro de un bocado. Una vez termino de tragar el helado le dijo "Vete, ya te hable, por tanto, tienes mi suerte".<br>Satisfecho el mago decidio teletransportarse dibujando 2 triangulos cruzados en el suelo los cuales brillaron de azul y en un resplandor Wizzz desaparecio.  
>Porfin habia llegado al pueblo, corrio hacia su casa y fue a la habitacion de Inookei y comenzo el hechizo de curacion, El mago comenzo a decir el conjuro "Rapa Pepe Fafa Lepe!"<br>Inookei comenzo a abrir sus ojos y con una voz adormilada dijo "Por que gritas? me despertaste..." y rapidamente contesto el mago pelirojo "TE SALVE! =D". La humana no entendia nada por lo que su cara era de confucion. "Te salve de la misteriosa enfermedad que te mantubo inconciente durante horas =D" dijo el mago, "Estaba durmiendo para ir descansada a mi curso de magia blanca abanzada..." dijo la hermana mayor. Wizzz dijo " Estas segura que no estavas enferma? ._." a lo que Inookei contesto "Si... muy segura...", el mago triste dijo "No te vuelvo a salvar la vida D`="

FIN!


End file.
